Ben 10,000: Generations Episode 1
by Gryffindor010697
Summary: This story tells of Ken Tennyson trying to help his dad, Ben 10,000 save the world from Aliens who want to harm Earth. This s the first episode of at least 10. I am a novice so if you could leave a constructive comment I'd appreciate it. One swear word.


**Ben 10,000: Generations Episode 1**

"Ken, wake up for school." Ken heard his dad say. It was the first day of sixth grade. Ken heard the stories about middle school. He heard that the eight graders hazed the new sixth graders. He really didn't feel like getting dumped in the trash can head first. He looked at his new special watch that he had gotten last year on his tenth birthday. "I'll just go Wildvine on those eighth graders." Ken said to himself. "You'll do no such thing." Ken's dad, Ben, had come in now. "Ken you've been doing great with your powers. I trust you not to use them. Unless one of the eighth graders is Vilgax or a DNAlien then I don't want you to use the Omnitrix." Ben lectured. Ken rolled his eyes and agreed. He kissed his mom, Julie, goodbye, got on his bike, and went to school. Once he got there, Ken looked at his schedule. Mrs. Donovan for homeroom. Ken settled in and waited for the teacher to call role. He was ready to say 'here' until a name caught his attention. Levin, Jennifer" Mrs. Donovan said. "Here," Said that annoyingly familiar voice. Ken snapped his head up and looked to his left. There was his second cousin sitting right beside him. With a smirk she said, "Hi, Kenny. Ya missed me?" This was going to be a _long_ year.

Back at Ben's house, Ben was talking to his cousin Gwen. She had just got back from Galvan Prime fighting of Vilgax's heir, Loorleax. "She was trying to make Azmuth build her a new and improved Omnitrix. Azmuth was barely alive when I made it there." Gwen explained "Where is Azmuth now?" "He is at my house. Kevin is taking care of him." "Good," Ben said, "I'll have to talk to him later." Gwen agreed. "So," Gwen continued, "you failed to tell Kenny that Jen is going to be in his class didn't you?" "Yup," Ben said smiling, "it's gonna be a long year for him."

After Ken caught up with his friends at P.E., he had lunch period. He got his tray of Slime and Boogers Surprise (It was supposed to be chicken tetrazzini) and sat at a table by himself. Jen sat with him. He rolled his eyes, "What do you want dweeb?" "Not that you care, but I don't have any friends here so I have to sit with you." She said, sounding defeated. "I'm glad I'm your last choice!" Ken said. "As always _little cousin_." She said with a smirk. Ever since she could talk Jen always milked the fact that she was born a day ahead of him. Actually, it wasn't even 24 hours. It was more like 18 hours. Ken dumped his try which he hadn't eaten anything off of and went to go sit with his some-what-close friends.

When Ken got home he overheard his dad talking to his mom about Loorleax. She was trying to get Azmuth to make an Omnitrix. That's when Ken burted in the room. "Dad, why don't we just go to Galvan Prime? We could take Aunt Gwen and maybe Uncle Kevin and Mom. And I guess Jen can c…" Ken was cut off by his father. "Ken, Loorelax is even more dangerous than Vilgax was. I barely want to take Gwen and Kevin with me so I'm certainly not putting you, your mom, and your cousin with us." "But dad…" Ken continued but was again cut off. "No buts. You're not going to Galvan Prime, Kenneth. That's the final word!" This time his mom was lecturing him. Ken knew when and when not to argue with his parents and this was the time not to. "Fine!" Ken said as he ran into his room. He wasn't going to win this fight. But then Ken thought, he didn't have to win in order to go to Galvan Prime with his father.

The next day Ben went over his Aunt Gwen's house. Gwen and Kevin were both working and Jen was being watched by their 91 year old Great-Grandpa Max. He mostly slept. "I'm telling you, Dweeb," Ken tried to explain, "our parents are going to need help fighting Loorleax. It's not gonna end well." "I understand but what can an eleven year old boy with a tricked out watch and an eleven year old girl with some magic tricks do to an ultra powerful alien?" said Jen. "Technically," Ken continued, "it would be a 41 year old man with a watch full of super-alien powers, a 41 year old mega-sorceress, a dude who can make his skin like any material on Earth, an eleven year old with a tricked out watch, and finally a super-dweebish eleven year girl with a few magic tricks." Ben said. That was a mouthful. Gwen thought it over and agreed. By that weekend the two cousins had made their plans and were waiting for Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to come. They met up in Gwen's living room. "Are you guys ready?" Gwen asked. "They nodded. "_Teleportato"_ Gwen said. A pink haze surrounded Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Ken and Jen ran up and jumped into the haze.

They got to Galvan Prime unnoticed. When they actually landed there, that's when they were noticed. "Ken! What the HELL are you doing here?" Ken knew he was in trouble. His dad never swore. It looked like Jen was getting a similar lecture from both her parents. Then his dad went off and told his mom, via the Omnitrix, that he and Jen were with him. He was in for more when he got home. "Should we send them back?" Ben asked. "I want to but that means I would have to go with them and that would leave you two short-handed." Gwen explained. "Fine," Ben said. He reached over and adjusted Ken's Omnitrix. "When the fight begins, wrap your arms around Jen…" Ben was interrupted by 'ewwws' from both Ken and Jen, "and press down on the Omnitrix." Ben continued. "What will I turn into exactly?" Ken asked. "I call him Shell-Shock," Ben said, "He's like Cannonbolt but he can shoot out electricity from his shell." "Well how is that going to help me fight?" Ken asked annoyed. "It's not. You're protecting yourself and your cousin." Ben answered equally annoyed. Gwen noticed how much they were alike. She laughed to herself. After another argument (Ben won), Ben walked up and asked Gwen, "Where does he get that attitude?" "I have an idea." She answered.

The group snuck up to where Azmuth told them Loorleax was. Ben went Drillbit and drilled into the metal of Loorleax's ship. The noise was heard by the guards. "Ken, NOW!" Ben told his son. Ken wrapped Jen in his arms. He hit the Omnitrix on the nearest wall and turned into Shell-Shock. On the outside, the adults were doing pretty good. Ben had turned into Fourarms and was knocking the drones out left and right. Gwen was pinning 20 drones to the wall at once with one hand while the other hand and both legs were kicking butt. Kevin had absorbed the nearly impenetrable metal of the ship and was knocking drones out. Ben looked over to check on Ken and saw that many drones were attacking his son. The electric shock was disableing the drones but there were many of them. Meanwhile, Ken felt the electric discharge from his shell go off every 2 seconds. He began to tire. Ken heard that familiar noise which signaled his return to a human. He transformed back into Ken and he had to sit down. That's when Jen took over. "_Incapacitus". _A purple haze surrounded at least twenty drones and they all broke to pieces. Jen fainted. Ken was shocked but was filled with appreciation. Ken wanted to help. He remembered what combonation of turns his father used to override the time limit. He used it and turned into XLR8. This transformation not only allowed him to move fast, but also to think fast. He calculated how long it would take for him to gather all the drones up in one spot, switch into Heatblast, and melt the drones into goop. He gathered them all up in about 5 seconds. He used another memorized combo to turn into Heatblast. He melted all the robots down. Ken just defeated at least 30 drones at once. Feeling proud of himself, he turned to see how many were left. There were about 15 drones left and his dad, Ben, easily took them out as Diamondhead. Ken looked around to see the damage. His aunt was knocked out on the ground, Kevin was bleeding from his arm and his dad looked exhausted. Ken walked over to Jen to help her up. "That was awesome, Dweeb," Kevin said, "Thanks, Dweeb" she retorted. As soon as Gwen woke up they decided to retreat and rest up. They left for home. When they landed, Jen was telling her mother about what happened and she was getting applauded. He was thinking about whether he TiVo-ed the Sumo-Slammers 10 marathon when his dad took him to the side. "Ken I saw what you did back there," Ben said. Ken was expecting a lecture on how immature he was and how it was irresponsible of him to do such a thing and how he stupidly put his life in danger, but when Ken opened his mouth to stand up for himself he was cut off, "and I'm proud of you," His father continued. "If your mother allows it, I would like you and your cousin to come with us from now on you can apparently take care of yourself and I should let you." Ben finished. For once in his life, Ken was speechless. He couldn't say anything so he ran up to his dad and gave him a huge hug. He could see the headlines: _Ben 10,000 Welcomes His Son, Ken, to the Game!_


End file.
